Conventional buildings are generally very expensive to construct. It is therefore a goal of many structures to provide an inexpensive shelter. One type of construction utilized toward that goal is the geodesic dome. There are many references in the prior art directed to dome structures as a means of reducing manufacturing costs.
One of the devices in the prior art directed to such a shelter is the "FRAMELESS SHELTER . . . " by Marovich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,421. This structure, like many in this field, is constructed of multiple panels connected to each other to form a dome shelter. The panels are formed from a light-transmitting material.
Another similar structure is the "DOME STRUCTURE", by Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,950. This reference utilizes diamond shaped panels with interlocking means to join the panels together.
One disadvantage of the prior art devices is that a large number of different panels are required to form the structures. The panels must be of a great many sizes and shapes in order to complete the construction of the desired shelter.
A further shortcoming of the prior art devices is that many of them do not include integral means to join the panels together. Some, such as the Marovich device, simply overlap the panels and bolt them together.
Another disadvantage of the prior art devices is that many of them require internal support frameworks to properly support the structure.
These drawbacks of the prior art devices necessarily mean that construction of the shelter is more complicated than is strictly necessary. This leads to increased construction costs, in terms of the excessive time and effort required for assembly as well as the increased material costs, and therefore reduces the desirability of the structure.